


Karma, Are You Gay?

by hanshiz



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Future, Blonde, Cafe scene, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Developing Relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Indirect confession, Karurio, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Partner In Crime, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, Question - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Rio Nakamura - Freeform, Secret Crush, Single, Street, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeskip, casual date, devil duo, relationship status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshiz/pseuds/hanshiz
Summary: In which Nakamura wonders why her partner-in-crime is single-- even after years of of friendship.❝Karma, are you gay?❞❝What the hell?❞
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Karma, Are You Gay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidshadowwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidshadowwriter/gifts).



"I saw that," a blonde headed girl called out, her face adorned with a knowing smirk.

"Saw what?" A red head lazily asked as he looked up from the magazine he was reading.

As if everything should make sense, Rio continued to give him a mischievous grin, " _That_."

"What are you talking about, Nakamura?"

She scooted closer; and in a hushed voice, she answered, "You were _obviously_ checking that girl out, weren't you? Ha!"

For another moment, Karma was left in a confused state. He really was feeling lazy that day, and seeing as Nakamura was set on annoying him, he might as well play along. "Yeah, as if I can check out something that _doesn't_ exist."

Nakamura was stunned for a moment, but laughed out loud due to the sheer bluntness her male friend has. It was _too_ funny that she ended up gasping for air.

"You're really having fun," he deadpanned.

"That's because you're too blunt! That's mean, you know!" Nakamura said between her gasps. Karma only looked at her in amusement.

" _You're_ accusing me of checking someone out—that's _mean_ you know." The statement made Nakamura burst to another fit of laughter. "Let's go," he said, while practically dragging the _hysterical_ blonde outside the café.

When Nakamura calmed down, they made their way through the bustling street.

"Do you _even_ get turned on?" The out-of-the-blue question made Karma choke on his saliva.

"What the hell are you saying, Nakamura?"

She hummed before responding, "Well, for someone with your bloodlust, I just thought if you ever get turned on without the sight of blood, you know—that kind of stuff."

He creased his brows; _that was weird._ "That's a secret, Nakamura," he winked.

" _You're_ weird!" She laughed once again. "Sometimes, I wonder why you're my friend."

This earned a chuckle from the red head, "Sometimes, I wonder, too."

They continued to talk animatedly as they walk through the crowds. The friendship that started from a common bloodlust during their Class 3-E days, they maintained a _dangerous_ partnership which freaks out their other friends even through the years.

"Karma..." Nakamura trailed off. After hearing Karma's approving hum, she continued, "Are you gay?"

The red head suddenly stopped walking, staring ghastly at the blonde as if she grew another head. "Nakamura, what the hell?"

Fearing for her life all of a sudden, she _attempted_ to save herself. Really, she wasn't supposed to ask that out loud. "Wait, let me explain!" She released a giggle she was holding back earlier to calm herself, "It's just that you still don't have any girlfriend ever since Kununigaoka!"

"...And that's your basis?"

"Not really, but hey! We were all rooting for you and Okuda; we even thought that you like her because of the voting thing you boys did!" She stopped as if realizing something, "...Or maybe, you swing the _other_ way?"

Karma stared at her in silence which only frightened the blonde. Calling to _all_ deity she knows, Nakamura silently prayed for her life, closing her eyes in the process.

However, all her worries disappeared when she heard a chuckle. Peeking at the man she _offended,_ Nakamura saw an amused expression on him. He was chuckling! She's not dead!

Before the blonde can even react, Karma ruffled her hair and walked pass her. "You're _crazy,_ Nakamura."

To say that the blonde was stunned was an understatement. Releasing the breath she didn't notice she held, she ran to catch up with the taller man.

"Hey! So you won't answer me?"

She began to annoy the taller man by constantly poking his side. He, on the other hand, wouldn't budge even if she has been trying to make him speak for the last ten minutes.

Swiftly, he leaned closer to her like a snake seizing up his prey. Karma closed off their distance to the point that she can see the freckles on her face.

Startled, she unconsciously stepped back. Staring directly at his golden, sharp eyes. Before she can even react, Karma flicked her forehead lightly.

Feeling the tension leave her body, Rio let out another laugh.

"Come on, Karma! Just answer me." She pushed for the last time. Really, she just _want_ to know if someone with _that_ level of bloodlust can even have a different kind of lust. _Secretly,_ she also wants to know the reason for Karma's single status.

The red head pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not gay, Nakamura. I _thought_ you knew me well enough now," he teased, sending a smirk.

"Then, how come you're still single? Girls _literally_ throw themselves at you; heck, some of them even think your sadistic side is hot?"

Chuckling, he answered Nakamura's mystery, "Are you jealous?"

Upon saying that, Nakamura immediately threw a punch to his arm. "I'm not!" Though the pink tint didn't go unnoticed to the red head's sharp eyes.

He smirked to himself, "I don't like them." Karma walked off, "The one I like thinks I'm gay," he added nonchalantly—leaving a tomato-faced Nakamura stunned in the middle of the street. 

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> I had a plot, I don't know what happened. I still regret nothing tho.
> 
> Got inspired by voidshadowwriter's "Half-Meant Joke"


End file.
